


Bottom

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Begging, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dom Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Sam will let Dean fuck him--with a twist: Dean must agree to wear a butt plug and be handcuffed to the bed. Of course Dean doesn't pass up the chance. Cue to Dean helpless on his back, his ass filled with a plug, gasping and begging as Sam takes his sweet time fucking himself onto Dean's cock.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Bottom

Dean looked up as Sam finished tying the final knot that secured his wrists to the bedposts. Having his arms spread open like this, chest bare and unshielded, left him feeling that edge of vulnerability that sent a pulse of pleasure straight to his dick. Sam could do anything to him like this. And what’s more, he wwouldill, until Dean is begging for mercy. 

It was thoughts like that that had Dean’s cock swollen and leaking into his pants before Sam had even touched him, making a mess of his underwear and his skin. He tugged experimentally on the cords binding him, and groaned quietly when they barely moved at all. 

“Wouldn’t want you to be tempted, big brother”, Sam murmured, his wide dark eyes picking up every movement of Dean’s body. Sam was sitting back on his knees, content to just watch Dean settle into position, those powerful arms flexing and relaxing as he accepted the ties.

The thought flashed through Sam’s mind that he could spend an afternoon licking every inch of Dean’s skin clean, but the urge to touch was just too strong. He never could resist the hot salty taste of Dean’s sweat.

Sam leant over and slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, relishing the little sigh Dean gave as he opened up for him. His whole body arched into Sam’s touch, fingertips running down Dean’s sides to make him shudder into the kiss, before Sam set to work opening his belt and pulling off his pants.

Sam gave a satisfied purr when he saw the wet spreading across the front of Dean’s underwear. 

“Something got you all hot and bothered there Dean?”, he enquired, running his tongue over his lips before grinning delicously.

Dean moaned and pulled again at the velvet cords tying him down. 

“Sammy…. Cmon baby, just let me touch? Please? I wanna feel you so bad”. Dean’s voice came out more desperate than he’d intended, little breathy gasps dropping between his words when Sam tugged gently at his boxers.

With a roll of his eyes at Dean’s impatience, Sam relented, pulling Dean’s underwear off too and letting his cock spring loose. Dean was rock hard already, the anticipation clearly enough to have him literally dripping pre-cum onto the tanned skin of his belly.

Dean took a moment to appreciate his situation, laid bare before Sam’s eyes while his brother still wore his tshirt and slacks. He was about to open his mouth to complain when Sam moved, pulling his shirt over his head slowly, letting Dean watch the ripple of taut muscles over his chest, before sliding open the buckle on his jeans.

Sam laughed quietly when Dean’s hips bucked, almost by themselves, as he teased open his belt and unzipped his pants. 

“Got your attention, huh?”, Sam smirked, sliding his pants down his legs to pool on the floor. Dean’s cock spilled another thick string of slickness when he realised Sammy hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

“Now can I fuck you? Please Sammy, I did everything like you asked”, Dean pleaded, his voice cracking a little at the sight of Sam’s body on show for him.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Everything? Show me.”

Dean flushed at that, his mouth turning down into a little pout as he tried to twist his head away.

“Dean.”

There was enough of a warning tone in Sam’s voice that Dean knew he wasn’t playing any more. Still hiding his face in his arm, he pulled up his knees and let them spread, giving Sam a clear view of the plug nestled tight in his hole.

“Fuck Dean,” Sam breathed, “You put that in yourself, for me?”

Dean snuck a look out of the corner of his eye, and relaxed a little when he saw how Sam’s eyes were fixed on the plug. He gave an experimental wiggle and saw his brother’s cock throb.

“Hey, you said, this time I get to fuck you!”

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes still centered on the little circle of stretched pink skin visible around the plug. He had to shake his head slightly to look away, subconsciously wetting his lips as he did so. 

“Yeah, I promised. And I always make good on my promises. But you know I gotta open myself up first…”

Dean groaned as Sam pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and flicked it open, coating three of his fingers liberally. He swung a leg over Dean’s waist, Dean dropping his knees immediately to give Sam room to move.

Sam waited until he was sure Dean’s eyes were fixed on him, and then he reached back and slowly slid one finger into himself. Truth was, he didn’t need prepping at all - he’d already stretched himself out plenty before, when he decided to go commando. But the look on Dean’s face said it was worth his time.

Sam bit down on his lip, closing his eyes and focussing on the sensations in his ass. The drag and stretch of his fingers was almost enough by itself, coupled with the feel of Dean pushing up against his thighs beneath him.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he saw the look of bliss spread over Sammy’s face. When Sam let out his first bitten back moan, Dean lost it. All he could think about was how hot and slick Sam would feel against his dick, how hard he wanted to fuck him, how unfair it was that it was Sam’s fingers in there stretching him out instead of Dean’s. 

He bucked his hips hard, almost unbalancing Sam who’s eyes flew open. He frowned.

“You know--ahh--if you can’t get yourself under control Dean, this won’t work at all”, Sam said, his words punctuated with gasps and soft cries as he worked a second, then a third finger inside himself.

Dean’s voice came broken and whining in reply.

“Sammy, I can’t-- fuck, I need you, please. Please!”

Sam held his breath for a second, revelling in how quickly he’d made his brother break. Then in one smooth motion he reached down and grasped Dean’s cock, Dean letting out a high pitched sob at the much-needed stimulation. Sam pumped his hand up and down, spreading the slick of the lube over his length, and then scooted back til the tip of Dean’s cock was resting against his hole.

“Ready, big brother?”

Sam didn’t wait for Dean’s reply, just began to slowly sink down on his cock. Dean let out a string of curses as Sam’s body took him, the tightness giving way to red hot heat as Sam dropped lower. Dean couldn’t help himself, he pushed upwards just a little, punching a groan out of Sam that had Dean clenching his fists to keep from bucking up harder just to hear that sound again.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Sam was fully seated, sweating running down his chest and over his nipples as he tried to catch his breath. Dean was trembling, caught between the dual sensations of the plug in his ass, just burning a little now from the repeated movement, and the sheer filth of Sam’s body on him.

“Sammy…. Move….”, Dean got out through gritted teeth, and with a light laugh, Sam did. He rode Dean slowly at first, still adjusting to the fullness in his ass, the way Dean’s cock caught on his rim when he pulled off just a little too fast, but then faster and faster as his confidence grew.

“Its-- oh god fuck christ-- it’s okay Dean you can-- you can move now-- god you can move, fuck me, please”, Sam blurted out, rapidly losing all self control with how good this felt. 

With a hiss of pleasure, Dean obeyed, his hips snapping in time with Sam’s rhythm, every downward motion now accompanied by a hard thrust that pushed him deeper inside Sam’s hole. Sam’s hips began to stutter, less of a thrust than a grind now, just needing to feel that sweet pressure against his prostate.

Dean watched, mouth hanging open as Sam writhed in his lap, his fingers forming fists on Dean’s chest when he leant forward. The angle put more pressure on Sam’s sweet spot, and he felt the telltale heat flickering in his groin, his cock starting to throb and pulse in time with Dean’s urgent thrusts.

“Fuck Dean, you’re gonna make me come like this. Gonna come untouched, you want that?”

Dean nodded frantically, his body slick with the mix of their sweat, Sam’s words sending a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. Sam slammed down once, twice, and Dean pushed up at just the right moment and suddenly he was coming, spurts of thick white come coating Dean’s body as he screamed out his brother’s name.

The sight of Sam’s body arching as his hole clenching down on Dean’s cock was enough to send him over the edge too. With a few short thrusts up, he felt himself spill inside his brother with a drawn out groan, the two of them drawing out the other’s orgasm until finally they were both spent.

Sam let out a shaky sigh, and reluctantly moved to reach for the bedposts to untie his brother, Dean whimpering as his over-sensitive cock slipped from Sammy’s asshole. Sam quickly loosened the knots and Dean pulled his hands free, then collapsed backwards onto the pillow again.

“Fuck Sammy that was…. That was something else”, Dean said with a smile.

“You liked it?”, Sam replied, peeking up at Dean from under his sweat-soaked bangs.

“Hell yeah I liked it. Just… maybe we could try it with the vibrating plug next time?”, Dean asked, a hint of a blush spreading across his face.

Sam huffed out a surprised laugh.

“Anything you want Dean. Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/158513.html?thread=47606065


End file.
